


its worth the detention

by Crazy_ginger_kitkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, How Do I Tag, Hurt Remus Lupin, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_ginger_kitkat/pseuds/Crazy_ginger_kitkat
Summary: After a bad full moon, Remus' friends decide on the best way to cheer him up.Multiple ridiculous pranks,and if it starts to snow as well, all the better.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	its worth the detention

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last minute as part of a fandom wars in currently in, so I apologise for how badly its written.

The sun was just starting to set on the ancient castle as the last few students made their way to their dorms. In the fading light nobody noticed the one student struggling to walk except one young boy that is.

Peter was just heading back from detention when he saw Remus leaning against a wall in the hall. Despite his insistence he didn’t need help, peter could tell Remus was glad for the help as they made their way through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

A few students doing homework looked up but were overshadowed by James and Sirius running up to the pair. They had to restrain themselves from hugging him as they helped him to sit on the couch in front of the fire to talk. The previous night had been the full moon and his friends had been waiting all day for Remus to return form the hospital wing.

It wasn’t long before the wolf went to bed leaving his increasingly concerned friends in the common room. As soon as he was out of earshot Sirius turned to the others, “I don’t care what he says, he’s not okay.” “yeah” James added “He’s not normally in the hospital all day.” “the cold weathers not helping his pain either,” Sirius added. Peter could only nod along. Remus himself had previously mentioned how the mid-January temperatures affected his joints after transformations.

It was a moment before anyone said anything. But it was clear they were all thinking the same thing, what else could they do? They stayed with him all night (becoming Animagus was the best decision they ever made) and copied lesson note for him all day, even the ones who didn’t even take notes for themselves (which is totally not James). 

In the end it was peter who spoke up “we should at least cheer him up a bit” “well yeah but how, not sure chocolate will be enough this time.” James added “how about we turn Snivellus into a frog, that’d cheer me up.” Peter joked. “actually, that’s not a bad idea” replied Sirius looking way to contemplative to be good.  
“I was joking.”   
“well, im not.”  
Somehow James became the voice of reason “what are you suggesting? We pull a load of pranks around Re and hope it makes him laugh, that’s not a terrible idea actually.”

And that’s how it began, the boys spent the next few hours plotting and planning well into the morning light and by the next day their plans were set. They were going to make Remus laugh or get detention trying. 

It began at breakfast, students of every house in the hall eating, laughing and finishing last minute homework. That peace was soon destroyed when a strange buzzing noise filled the space, some looked around for the source but not everyone even acknowledges it, although that noise was soon filled with a lot more noticeable. That being ABBA played on full blast startling everyone in the vicinity of the hall. 

As waterloo screamed from all around Sirius glanced over at Remus and his utter confusion of the situation just in time for James to burst out laughing, attracting the wolfs attention. That’s when it clicked, Sirius saw the recognition in Remus’ eyes, he knew it was them.

Just when Sirius was starting to think that maybe hiding speakers around the hall at three Am wasn’t a good idea Remus started laughing and suddenly the lack of sleep was worth it.

As this was happening James made eye contact with McGonagall cross the hall. She simply smirked and got up with the other teachers to look for the source, hoping nobody saw her smirk. She would never admit to favouritism after all.

After that classes began and word of the event spread although the boys were never blamed. The chaos died down soon after the music ended, although it took the staff over an hour to turn it off.

Remus was just zoning out of what professor bins was saying, he had barely slept due to lingering pain, when an elephants trumpet rang though the halls along with various pitched screams. Nobody noticed James slip back into the room in the confusion. And nobody heard James say to Sirius “I got every room on this side of the first floor” as every table in the room chose that moment to jump up and turn into various safari animals. 

Some students yelled and ran into the hallway, well that explained the earlier screaming, and some just laughed at the chaos unfolding, Remus was in the second category as a zebra came up and nuzzled into his hand. Nothing could be heard over the laughter, screaming and various animal sounds.

The lesson was over in spectacular fashion as James somehow managed to climb onto and ride a giraffe down the corridors while Sirius used his wand as a laser pointer on a lion, peter had transformed and was running around. Remus couldn’t help but laugh. He was still laughing as they ran out of the castle in the middle of a stampede. 

Eventually all the animals turned back into tables scattered around the grounds and any remining classes were cancelled for the day on account of all the tabled not being in the classroom. 

The boys were still laughing as they went to lunch hours later, the day had gone almost perfectly so far in Sirius’ opinion they had made Remus laugh twice and cancelled lessons and so far nobody had been given detention. 

The atmosphere was almost giddy across the school as everyone sat down to eat, it was only when James stopped Remus from eating that, at his confused look James tuned to Peter “which things did you mess with and which are clean?” he asked as Peter listed foods Sirius explained that earlier Peter had snuck into the kitchens in his Animagus form and spiked half the foods being prepared with weed they stole from the greenhouses that morning.

After hearing this explanation and deciding he didn’t want to hear anymore, Remus reached over to plate up some roast potatoes. “those were spiked,” James reminds him. “I know,” replied Remus biting into one. “fair enough” Sirius added reaching for the laced food as well. 

“so how long till this kicks in?” Remus asked.   
“Honestly don’t know,” was Peters response. 

Turns out it was about twenty minutes before almost the entire student body were high, an interesting side effect being that the majority seem unable to perform the simplest of spells while under the drugs influence. The four friends had to dodge spells as they made their way outside into the afternoon sun. 

They were all laughing and falling over themselves as they meandered down to the lake, Remus and Sirius clearly not with it while James and Peter were mainly trying to supervise them, this notion went out of the metaphorical window when Sirius walked to the edge and face planted into the water much to the amusement of Remus who fell over laughing.

As Peter went to fish Sirius out of the lake, James took note of Remus trying to take of his robe as he neared the edge of the water. “No, you’re not joining that idiot. Its way to cold.” This didn’t stop Remus’ attempts so James tried again “it was snowing yesterday, are you sure you want to go into the freezing water?” apparently he did and James was just considering stunning him when a cold breeze ruffled though the group bringing with it a flurry of snow. 

This seemed to attract Remus’ attention as he finally stopped fighting his robes to instead watch the sky as the white flakes drifted down. James looked away from Remus’ transfixed gaze to see Peter helping a now aware Sirius back up to the others. 

Just as Peter and Sirius reached where James was stood, he got struck in the back of the head by a slurry of cold. 

In that moment James realised three things: one, the snow was pilling up fast. Two, the weeds influence had worn off and three, he was going to get Remus for that.

Within minutes the four friends had created teams as they pelted each other with sloppy slush. Soon enough James and Peter had taken cover behind a nearby tree as Remus covered for Sirius who had without their knowledge climbed the tree they were under.

Without warning the entire tree shook dumping a frozen slurry atop their heads thus ending the fight. 

It was then that Remus began to shiver, so Sirius (who was still soaking) suggested they go back up to the dorm to dry off and warm up, a suggestion easily agreed upon by the others.

Miraculously, they made their way back up to the dorm without issue and were soon sat in front of the fire laughing about the events of that day. 

After a while and yet to soon, James left to go upstairs to finish homework with Peter following soon after, leaving Sirius with Remus in the common room as night fell.

“we got this for you as well,” Sirius eventually says pulling out a bundle of chocolate and passing it over. “we saw how hurt you were so figured we try to cheer you up a bit.”

“huh, that actually explains a lot,” Remus replies breaking of piece to eat. “well did it work?” to which Remus only replies with a smirk, as he looks back to the fire.

“yeah,” Sirius couldn’t help but think, “it worked.”

And if James, Sirius and Peter all got detention the next day well, it was worth it.


End file.
